Lista przedłóżkowa
by Orianka
Summary: I część Trylogii Łóżkowej, czyli seks według Hiacynty.


**A/N** Bardzo mocno dziękuję mojej becie - **syriuszowej** (z forum _Mirriel_), która zawsze służy mi dobro poradą. Tekst powstał nagle, niespodziewanie, ale pomysł kiełkował od jakiegoś czasu w mojej głowie. Muszę przyznać, że byłam ciekawa, jak to jest pomiędzy Ryszardem a Hiacyntą w takiej, a nie innej, sytuacji ;)

_Całość dedykuję __**Kasi**_

**Lista "przedłóżkowa"**

Każde dobre małżeństwo powinno mieć przynajmniej jednego syna. Takiego zdania była Hiacynta Bukiet. Leżała na łóżku odziana w liliową koszulę nocną sięgającą do kostek, z różowym kwiatem wyszytym na prawej piersi. Kolorowe wałki wplecione we włosy ostrymi końcami zahaczały o poduszkę antyalergiczną.  
>– Ryszardzie! Ja tu czekam! – dała o sobie znać. Nie znosiła być ignorowana przez męża. Co on może robić w tej toalecie?<p>

Ryszard niepewnie wszedł do sypialni. Rzucił okiem na leżącą żonę i pokiwał głową. Hiacynta jak zwykle musiała rozplanować przebieg całego zbliżenia. Z tajemniczą miną podała mu kartkę. On spojrzał na podany arkusz, gdzie zgrabnym pismem żony zostało wypisane w podpunktach, co powinien kolejno robić. Punkt pierwszy głosił, by zgasić światło w pokoju. Tak zrobił. W punkcie drugim zapisała, by pocałować ją w policzek. Podszedł do niej dość niezgrabnie. Usiadł na miękkim łóżku. Pochylił się i dał w różowy policzek pani Bukiet mokrego całusa.  
>– Och Ryszardzie – szepnęła, tak jakby nie spodziewała się tego gestu. Mężczyzna przechylił kartkę pod kątem tak, by poświata ulicznych lamp pomogła mu odczytać następny krok. Punkt trzeci: <em>konwersacja<em>, wyczytał w myślach. Z niedowierzaniem wypisanym na twarzy spojrzał na małżonkę.  
>– Hiacynto, o czym chciałabyś pogadać? – zapytał. Zamknął oczy i głęboko odetchnął. Po chwili niepewnie dodał:<br>– Może ominiemy ten punkt? – Z niecierpliwością czekał na odpowiedź kobiety. Wiedział jednak, że Hiacynta i tak zrobi po swojemu.  
>– Ryszardzie, przecież wiesz, że musi być rozmowa wstępna. Pogadajmy o kolacji przy świecach, jaką organizuję w przyszłym tygodniu – rzekła swoim piskliwym głosem, po czym usiadła na łóżku i zapaliła nocną lampkę. Cały czar tej intymnej chwili prysł jak bańka mydlana. Ryszard spojrzał na kobietę i zauważył tę obłąkańczą, jak ją nazywał w myślach, minę. Szybko to się nie skończy. <em>Kolacja przy świecach, o nie, temat rzeka<em>, pomyślał zrozpaczony. Pozbawiony nadziei na figlowanie z Hiacyntą, okrążył łóżko i położył się na swoim miejscu. Poprawił poduszkę i oparł się o nią plecami. To będzie długi wieczór. A miało być tak pięknie.  
>– Ależ Hiacynto... – próbował coś wskórać, ale ona jak zwykle go nie słuchała. Właśnie zaczynała swoje kilkugodzinne obawy o kolację.<br>– Myślę nad zaproszeniami. Jak uważasz, Ryszardzie? Wybrać niebieskie czy beżowe?  
>Mężczyzna nic nie odpowiedział. Zastanawiał się nad tym, co go skłoniło, by wziąć ślub z Hiacyntą. Fakt, dobrze gotowała, dbała o dom, regularnie sprzątała i potrafiła postawić na swoim, ale wady, jakie miała, przyćmiewały zalety. Momentami czuł się, jakby był w wojsku. Posiłki o ustalonej porze, polecenia do wykonania i nieliczenie się z jego zdaniem. Nawet samochodu sam nie mógł prowadzić. A tak kochał nim jeździć! Sam, bez jakichkolwiek instrukcji swojej lubej.<br>– Też uważam, że niebieska z białym kwieciem będzie w sam raz – odpowiedziała sama sobie. Jak zwykle zresztą. Ryszard położył się i zakrył kołdrą po sam czubek głowy. Hiacynta nawet tego nie zauważyła. Do jego uszu dochodziły pojedyncze słowa Bukietowej takie jak: „specjał", „Violetta" czy „porządek". Nie miał bladego pojęcia, o czym w tej chwili mówiła. Nie nadążał za jej słowotokiem. Już był jedną nogą w krainie marzeń i fantazji, gdy niespodziewanie poczuł szarpanie żony za ramię. Czy ona ma jakiś radar, że zawsze wie, kiedy on zasypia?  
>– Ryszardzie Bukiet, ty mnie w ogóle nie słuchasz! – Pretensjonalny ton natychmiast go otrzeźwił. <em>Ciekawe, kiedy się zorientowała?<em>, przeszło mu przez myśl. Podrapał się po głowie.  
>– Słucham, słucham – przekonywał. Hiacynta posłała mu karcące spojrzenie. Jak on mógł nie słuchać jej ważnego wywodu? Ona pracuje nad pozycją społeczną, a on się obija. Bezczelny.<br>– Głuptasku, chyba o czym zapomniałeś. – Zmieniła temat. Nie miała ochoty kłócić się z mężem – przynajmniej nie teraz. Musiała mieć syna, by ludzie zaczęli patrzeć na nią poważniej. Uśmiechnęła się do męża i wtuliła w jego ramię, w które przed chwilą go uderzyła. Ryszard nie wiedział, o co chodzi. Po chwili zorientował się, że Hiacynta miała na myśli kolejny punkt z tej śmiesznej listy. Wyjął z pasiastej kieszeni swojej pidżamy tę przeklętą kartkę i rozłożył. Punkt czwarty: _komplement_. No tak. Mógł spodziewać się czegoś takiego. Hiacynta przecież zawsze musiała być najważniejsza i najpiękniejsza. Zagryzł lekko dolną wargę. Trudno wymyślić jakikolwiek komplement dla Hiacynty tak, na poczekaniu. Bukietowa powoli zaczęła się niecierpliwić. Jak zwykle wszystko musiało być na jej barkach. Widząc nieco zawiedzioną minę żony, Ryszard postanowił powiedzieć to, co mu przyszło pierwsze na myśl.  
>– Hiacynto … – zaczął oficjalnym tonem. Żona patrzyła na niego w skupieniu. – Dzisiejszy obiad był wyśmienity – dodał. Bał się. Bał się reakcji kobiety na ten „komplement". Ta jedynie uśmiechnęła się i patrząc na niego, powiedziała:<br>– Och Ryszardzie Bukiet, to takie miłe. – Ulżyło mu. Bijące w piersi serce powoli uspakajało się. Zerknął na listę i w myślach przeczytał: Punkt czwarty: _rozpoczęcie wyrobu ciasta_. Tego się nie spodziewał. Co ma gotowanie do uprawiania miłości? Przetarł oczy. Może źle przeczytał? Nie, jak byk było napisane, zgrabnym, równym pismem Hiacynty, że ma rozpocząć wyrób ciasta.  
>– Mam iść upiec ciasto? – zapytał, a po chwili nieśmiało dodał: – Hiacynto przecież wiesz, że nie umiem piec – przypomniał. Pani Bukiet kiwnęła głową i delikatnie pocałowała męża w usta. Mężczyzna zrozumiał. <em>Metaforyczny punkt<em>, pomyślał zanim zaczął obsypywać szyję małżonki drobnymi pocałunkami. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

_ciąg dalszy nastąpi..._


End file.
